


Happily Ever After.

by fairy_tales_are_real2



Category: Cinderella (2015)
Genre: F/M, Family, Fluff, Royal life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-19
Updated: 2015-04-19
Packaged: 2018-03-24 21:05:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3784285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fairy_tales_are_real2/pseuds/fairy_tales_are_real2
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One night in the life of King Kit and Queen Ella.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Happily Ever After.

His work as king kept him up far too late, the maddening bonging of the positively ancient grandfather clock and the scratch of his quill on parchment the only sounds filling the study. His father had warned him of this very thing when he was alive, but Kit had been unable to understand exactly what his father had been speaking of. Unable to comprehend the strain being king put on a person, unable to imagine what it felt like to be so tired and yet not be able to rest until all the work was done. Kit had not understood any of this, but he understood it now.

Ella had long since made her leave hours ago, her gentle kiss goodnight lingering on his cheek. He didn't dare glance at the clock, knowing the time would only worsen his exhaustion. And he had still hours worth of work before he could even dream of rest. A quiet rap at the door pulled him from his thoughts, and he was quite aware of how his eyes burned with exhaustion.

"Come in,"

It was Ella, looking just as tired as he imagined he did at this hour, who entered. She was still dressed in the same dress she'd worn to dinner, one of her simpler gowns the color of a Forget-Me-Not. Evidence that she had not yet been to bed herself, yet she offered him a sweet, loving smile.

“Could I possibly tear you away from your work for a moment?” She asked softly, “or are you too enthralled in your work to spare a moment?” Her tone was light and teasing, and her eyes sparkled playfully.

            Smiling brightly, Kit set aside his quill and rose from his desk.

“Of course I can spare a moment,” he said crossing to be near her, “why are you still awake so late?” She simply smiled, and took his hand,

“Someone won’t go to sleep until Papa comes in and says goodnight.”

            Nodding in understanding, Kit followed her out of his study; together they walked to the Eastern wing of the palace where their private apartments were. Passing the oh so tempting door to their bedroom the couple moved silently towards a door at the end of the hall.

            As they approached Kit could hear muffled crying coming from within, and the frantic attempts of some poor servant trying to quiet them. Pushing the door open the royal pair was met with a chaotic scene. Matilda, one of the many staff that they had hired to watch over the royal family when Kit and Ella could not be present themselves, was frantically trying to rock the bawling Princess Amelia back to sleep, but the tiny princess would have none of it.

            Stepping forward, Kit took his daughter from the frazzled woman and quietly dismissed her, once the woman had given her thanks and fled for her own bed, Kit turned his attentions to his daughter who was hiccupping softly against his shoulder. Somewhat comforted by the presence of her parents the child had quieted only slightly, still voicing her displeasure with sniffles and small sobs.

“Don’t cry, Sweetheart,” he murmured softly as he pressed a kiss to the girl’s wispy blonde curls.

            This little girl and her mother were his whole world, they filled his days with such a profound happiness that he was sure a times it was all a dream. Rubbing her back soothingly, Kit managed to get Amelia to quiet down and fall asleep. Her little eye too tired to keep them open.

            With utmost tenderness Kit placed his daughter back in her cradle and kissed her goodnight.

“Sweet dreams, my angel.” He murmured as he turned away, he caught Ella’s brilliant smile of adoration as he turned, the love in her eyes warmed his heart.

“You’re so good with her,” She whispered, “I can tell she loves you very much.” Kit shook his head and pulled Ella to him.

“She loves both of us very much,” he said, “and I love both of you.”

            The couple stood there holding onto each other, watching over their child as she slept. Kit could not imagine what his world would have looked like if he had not found his mystery princess, darker he supposed with out the two lights of his life.

“Must you go back to work? It’s nearly Midnight,” Ella said after a time, Kit paused and thought it over.

“Not tonight, let’s go to bed shall we?”

            With that, the king and his bride retired to their room, and slept soundly.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading and I send lots of love your way!


End file.
